


1:48 A.M.

by murderbreak



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Comfort, Fake AH Crew, Feelings, Fluff, Gavin is a little bit sad, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Mild Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 12:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11230560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murderbreak/pseuds/murderbreak
Summary: He wasn’t supposed to be doubtful. He wasn’t supposed to second guess. That’s not who he was.But then again, Gavin wasn’t known for settling down with someone, either.





	1:48 A.M.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a request from my very good friend Eli on tumblr! i said i'd write this forever ago but better late than never

When people think of the Golden Boy, they think confidence, sass, a pretty boy that has a crew of attack dogs at his side with just a snap of his fingers. They see Ramsey’s up and coming heir. They think about messing with him and realizing what a mistake that really is. They think about sunglasses and flashy cars and that coy smile he almost always has on his face.

 

When people think of the Golden Boy, they certainly don’t think that he’s not confident, or wavering in his decisions, or doubtful of his own self. Usually, that’s how it is.

 

But right now, in this very moment, that’s not the case. 

 

Gavin was very, very doubtful of himself. Was this even a good idea? It seems like a good idea. Feels like one. He swears it is. His heart is telling him it’s the best idea he’s ever had in all his years, even after joining the crew. 

 

So why was his brain telling him it wasn’t going to work? Why were all of his instincts telling him to run away?

 

Gavin sat wide awake, staring at the ceiling, the blackness of the night swelling and swirling around him. He glanced at the clock; 1:48 a.m. Great. His bedmate shifted a little, causing Gavin to turn his head the other way to look. His gaze softened, his guard down, heart swelled.

 

But his brain butted in for the millionth time. 

 

He sighed and sat up, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and resting his head in his palms. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and pinched it, rubbing his eye with the heel of his palm so hard that he saw stars dance across his vision.

 

He wasn’t supposed to be doubtful. He wasn’t supposed to second guess. That’s not who he was. 

 

But then again, Gavin wasn’t known for settling down with someone, either.

 

Gavin has had many partners in his life. More than he can count on both of his hands. Sometimes he did it for a job. Sometimes he felt the need to just get laid. Sometimes he was too drunk to really care who took him home for the night because he always knew, in the back of his mind, that he would slip out in the morning when they weren’t awake. He always slipped out.

 

Until one time he didn’t.

 

They were drunk. Kinda. Not really. But the sexual tension had been so high that they needed to do something about it. So they did. And they did it again. And again. And again. They were just meant to have  _ fun _ . That’s all Gavin knew how to do. It was an accident, growing feelings. It wasn’t meant to happen. It scared him, at first. He didn’t know those seeds had been planted until the day he realized they’d come to full bloom in his heart. 

 

Honestly, it still terrified him. He’d be a liar if he said it didn’t.

 

The bed shifted again, and then strong arms were wrapping themselves around Gavin’s waist and there was a chin on his shoulder. Ryan hummed softly, eyes barely open, and Gavin almost had to chuckle at how adorable he looked. “You should be sleeping,” Gavin told him, kissing his cheek. 

 

“And so should you,” Ryan countered, peeking an eye open and raising his brow. “It’s 2 a.m. You should honestly be dead asleep still for another few hours,” he added, poking fun at Gavin’s habit of sleeping in.

 

Gavin let out a breath of a laugh and shook his head. “I’m fine, love,” he told Ryan. “Go back to sleep. I’ll lay down too.”

 

“You’re a liar.” Ryan shook his head and adjusted himself so that he was sitting behind Gavin, and with a gentle tug, the Brit was leaning back against him with a small sigh. Gavin wished Ryan would go back to sleep and not ask questions. It would be better off if Gavin just worked this out himself. “What’s going on?”

 

“It’s nothing,” Gavin told him, shaking his head. He reached his hand up to play with Ryan’s ponytail, twirling the dark strands around his fingers. 

 

“Clearly it’s something if it has you up at this time of night.” Ryan lowered his voice to a soft and gentle tone, one that never failed to make Gavin’s heart stutter and stir up the butterflies in his tummy. 

 

“It’s…” Gavin sighed, looking at Ryan’s ponytail. “What if I’m not cut out for this? For you? What if I… I don’t know, I mess up? I’m not…. I don’t know how these things work, Rye,” Gavin whispered. “I’ve never…. I’ve never done this. I’ve always been a hit and run and I’ve never… Settled. I feel like it’s supposed to be easy to fall in love.” Gavin’s brows furrowed, almost appearing frustrated with Ryan’s hair, but more just frustrated with himself. He wasn’t good with explaining how he feels. Emotions weren’t his best friend.

 

“I mean, honestly,” he went on. “I’m just someone who liked to sleep around for the fun of it. But then I… I look at you, and all of that shifts and I don’t want to do that anymore and I’m so… I’m worried I’m going to mess this up because, for once, I… I don’t want to run around. I don’t want to run away.”

 

“But you feel like you’re going to anyway,” Ryan finished softly, and Gavin nodded a little. Ryan was quiet and so was Gavin, and after a moment, Ryan sighed. “It’s okay to feel that way,” Ryan said after a moment. “It’s not weird to feel like that, especially you, of all people. Relationships are.... Well, they’re weird. If they were easy everyone would have them. But they’re not. And even if this won’t be easy, I still want this, and I want this with you.” Ryan kissed Gavin’s head gently, causing the other to look up at him. “I mean that. I want this, with  _ you _ . Whatever you’re feeling, I want to help you work past it and show you that you can do this. We can make this work.” Ryan smiled and Gavin’s butterflies beat harder against his stomach.

 

“You really think we can do this?” Gavin whispered softly. 

 

“If I didn’t, I wouldn’t have tried.” Ryan leaned down and kissed Gavin with a sweetness that made the Brit swear his teeth were rotting out. Gavin’s hand raised to rest gently against Ryan’s cheek, and he could feel the other man smile against his lips upon the contact. Finally, Ryan pulled away, smiling down at Gavin, and the adoration in his eyes made Gavin’s heart skip a quick beat. “Now come on, let’s go to sleep,” Ryan said. “Knowing Geoff he’s going to try and get us out on another mission tomorrow.”

 

Gavin groaned a little, and Ryan laughed before helping Gavin back under the covers with him, a strong arm looped around Gavin’s waist and holding him so close that Gavin could hear his heartbeat under his bare chest. And for the first time, Gavin didn’t feel the need to run. He was confident in himself, in Ryan, in his heart. The Golden Boy was back, and he would shine brighter than ever. 


End file.
